


We're More Alike Than You Think

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: When you overhear Dean saying that he thinks you're too much of a goody-two-shoes, you're heartbroken.





	We're More Alike Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Will you please write an imagine where you and Dean Ambrose are flirty but he thinks that you’re too much of a rich, goody two shoes to actually date because he thinks you couldn’t understand him but then he learns that you two grew up in similar environments so you actually do understand?
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by megustavwrites

You sat in catering, with a plate full of food. On the plate was a couple chicken wings, a spoonful of mashed potatoes, some green beans, and a chocolate chip cookie. Since you didn’t have anything to do tonight, you decide to treat yourself.

Dean entered catering, and did a quick look around, as if he was trying to locate somebody. Once his eyes landed on a (H/C)-head, a tiny smirk appeared on his face as he sauntered over to you.

“Hey, sweet cheeks! How’s it going?” he greeted you, causing you to look up from your beloved food.

The two of you were the types of friends who would flirt with each other but wouldn’t make a move. However, you had ended up growing feelings for the Lunatic Fringe himself. 

You could easily get lost in his baby blue eyes if you weren’t careful. But you couldn’t tell him because you were terrified that he wouldn’t feel the same.

“Oh, hey, Lunatic. It was an okay day, but even better now that you’re here,” you answered. 

“Well, I’m always up for saving the day whenever it comes to you, Darlin’,” he told you, a wide grin on his face. “You going to watch my match tonight against Ziggler?”

“The Show-Off? Yeah, I’ve always loved to watch the one and only Lunatic Fringe in action. You gonna have your Shield boys out with you tonight?” you asked, taking a bite of your cookie.

“Nope.”

You playfully slapped his arm. Ever since you told him that you found it cute how he said ‘nope’ back before Seth first betrayed the Shield, he never quit saying it like that. He always loved to get you riled up.

You two said your goodbyes, as he had to go get ready for his match later on. Deciding that you didn’t want to eat anymore, you threw away your trash and left to go find Bayley. 

She was the only one who knew of your feelings toward Dean and was also the only one who would listen to your rants about the Shield and Dean.

Before you could get to her locker room, you heard your name mentioned in a conversation. Not wanting to let it go, you snuck closer to listen. As you neared, you recognized the voices belonging to Dean and Bayley.

“Bayley, (Y/N)’s too much of a goody two-shoes. There’s no way I could date her. She won’t understand me!” he said, which caused your heart to break, and also slight anger to fuel. 

You didn’t have the greatest life when you were growing up, but you had worked hard to get away from that. For Dean to say that, it was like he didn’t care about your feelings.

Not wanting to listen further, you ran off, not caring that you had accidentally knocked over some chairs that were folded up against the wall, which alerted the two that you had been listening in.

You didn’t bother with saying goodbye to anybody. Especially Roman, who had tried to intercept your path when he saw your tears, but you had managed to duck under his arm and run away. You just wanted out, so you went back to your hotel room to grab your belongings. Instead of hanging around, you just went to the next city, away from everybody for a while. 

Dean stood in the flower shop, purchasing a bouquet of (favorite flowers) for (Y/N). He had messed up. Big time. After he had found out that you had heard him say that he thought you were a goody two-shoes, he had ran into Roman on his way to get to you. 

He winced a little, remembering how pissed Roman looked when he realized Dean was the reason you were crying. That was also when he learned that you didn’t have a great childhood. But he didn’t learn the full story. Roman told him that he had to ask you.

“Good luck,” said the lady as he walked away. He waved over his shoulder as he left. 

You were surprised when you opened your hotel room’s door to Dean holding a bouquet of (favorite flowers). He looked like a kicked puppy. 

“(Y/N), I messed up. I know I did. Nothing will ever excuse what I said. Roman told me you had a not-so-great childhood, but he didn’t tell me everything. And if you don’t wanna tell me, that’s good. I know how bad some childhoods are, and how they can affect us when we’re adults..”

You sighed, accepting the flowers and telling him to come in. Dean sat down on the couch while you disappeared into the kitchen to put the flowers into a vase.

You sat down on the couch next to him. 

“We’re more alike than you think, Dean…My dad….all he really ever did was drink. And when he did, he’d beat me. Over and over again. He always blamed me for my mother’s death. Even when he was sober, he’d be yelling and screaming at me,” you explained. “Really, the only income we’d have was from welfare, and even then, it was barely enough to get through every month.”

Dean stared at you, listening. He didn’t interrupt, though to hear that your father would lay a hand on you caused his blood to boil. 

“I’m still scared of him to this day. Even when I know I can easily fight back now, but it’s just the fear deep within me..I sometimes wonder if it’d be different if my mom was alive…if I wasn’t even born to begin with,” you whispered, clenching your fists, your eyes filling with tears. In that instant, you were drawn into a tight hug by Dean.

“Sweet cheeks, you listen to me. He ain’t ever going to hurt you again. I’ll make sure of that. Hell, all of our friends will be sure of that. And if he does, he’ll have a beat-down comin’ by the hands of the Shield. And (Y/N), don’t you ever blame yourself for your mum’s death. I’m sure she’s proud that you’ve gotten away from that son of a b*** and made a life for yourself. A life that you can be proud of,” he told you. The words he said caused you to cry out a ‘thank you’ as you soaked his t-shirt with your tears. “And I can understand if you hate me now, even though I will always love you,” he added, kissing the top of your head gently. 

“I do love you, but I’m going to need some time, Dean…” You looked up at him through watery eyes, your blurred vision making him look more handsome. 

“I’ll give you all the time in the world.”


End file.
